User talk:Petr21
--The NCC Factor 13:19, 25 March 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry, as far as wear off executed something badly or something what am didn't have I don't know well in English. try contribute by our dribbles to creation connected database. should it was only a little possible so tolerate of my imperfection. try. irk me that doesn't speak in Czech. When so me put st. in writing am do st. amiss article what about ... ? in him... I know that edit several times up to himself but all the time with teach and try to am you help along this imposition. abbe class U.S.S. Grattchi NCC - 5301 2270.11 - neoficiální USS NCC 01181. squadrona U.S.S. Akkardi NCC - 5302 2270.12 - neoficiální USS NCC 01181. squadrona U.S.S. Millian NCC - 5303 2270.12 - neoficiální USS NCC 01181. squadrona U.S.S. Sketters NCC - 5304 2271.01 - neoficiální USS NCC 01182. squadrona U.S.S. Winkler NCC - 5305 2271.01 - neoficiální USS NCC 01182. squadrona U.S.S. Gipson NCC - 5306 2271.02 - neoficiální USS NCC 01183. squadrona U.S.S. Jacka NCC - 5307 2271.02 - neoficiální USS NCC 01183. squadrona U.S.S. Zhang NCC - 5308 2271.03 - neoficiální USS NCC 01183. squadrona U.S.S. Xe NCC - 5309 2271.03 - neoficiální USS NCC 01186. squadrona U.S.S. Edlin NCC - 5310 2271.04 - neoficiální USS NCC 01186. squadrona U.S.S. Brittania NCC - 5311 2271.04 - neoficiální USS NCC 01186. squadrona U.S.S. Esprey NCC - 5312 2271.05 - neoficiální USS NCC 01186. squadrona U.S.S. Kelso NCC - 5313 2271.05 - neoficiální USS NCC 01186. squadrona U.S.S. Wakinhutch NCC - 5314 2271.06 - 2285 neoficiální USS NCC 00596. squadrona U.S.S. Maddox NCC - 5315 2271.06 - neoficiální USS NCC 01191. squadrona U.S.S. Jenss NCC - 5316 2271.07 - neoficiální USS NCC 01191. squadrona U.S.S. Caudle NCC - 5317 2271.07 - neoficiální USS NCC 01191. squadrona U.S.S. Abbdoria NCC - 5318 2271.08 - neoficiální USS NCC 00596. squadrona U.S.S. Paxton NCC - 5319 2271.08 - neoficiální USS NCC 00597. squadrona U.S.S. Yearkiss NCC - 5320 2271.09 - neoficiální USS NCC 00599. squadrona U.S.S. Adams NCC - 5321 2271.09 - neoficiální USS NCC 00600. squadrona U.S.S. Crusader NCC - 5322 2271.10 - neoficiální USS NCC 01195. squadrona U.S.S. Kinkershif NCC - 5323 2271.10 - neoficiální USS NCC 01194. squadrona U.S.S. Eclipse NCC - 5324 2271.11 - neoficiální USS NCC 01197. squadrona U.S.S. McLister NCC - 5325 2271.11 - neoficiální USS NCC 01194. squadrona U.S.S. Hannover NCC - 5326 2271.12 - neoficiální USS NCC 01199. squadrona U.S.S. Alumni NCC - 5327 2271.12 - neoficiální USS NCC 01199. squadrona U.S.S. Quaid NCC - 5328 2272.01 - neoficiální USS NCC 01200. squadrona U.S.S. Stallings NCC - 5329 2272.01 - neoficiální USS NCC 01200. squadrona U.S.S. Velxor NCC - 5330 2272.02 - neoficiální USS NCC 01200. squadrona U.S.S. Abbe NX - 5300 2270.11 - neoficiální USS NX 01181. squadrona Link to Star Trek: The Proxima Minor 714 Can you provide a source for your fan fiction, Star Trek: The Proxima Minor 714 in the form of an external link on at the end of that article? – 11:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I can't seem to find any of your stories on the link you provided. The links just seem to trap me in an endless loop. – 13:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC)